El Surgir de un Asesino
by Colacuerno Hungaro
Summary: Daniel, un chico de 14 años encuentra a sus padres muertos al llegar casa, a la noche siguiente, ve en los tejados a una figura encapuchada, luego de que esta le persiga le revela una verdad, sus padres eran miembros de la hermandad de Asesinos, mentores de dos grandes facciones. Daniel tendrá que recorrer un largo camino para responder sus preguntas y descubrir la verdad.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche brillante de verano. Una brisa de aire tibio recorría los techos de los suburbios mientras que la luna iluminaba una figura encapuchada. Aquella figura iba bastante armada, con objetos que no parecían contemporáneos. Una espada, una ballesta, y otras más escondidas a la vista. La capucha, junto con una especie de túnica, eran de un color azul oscuro que se camuflaba con la noche. ¿Qué estaría planeando aquella persona? ¿Una persecución?¿Un asesinato?, las dudas de un chico que observaba desde la distancia se responderían pronto, el chico, de catorce años, caminaba intranquilo y preocupado por las calles, era bastante tarde, y no debería estar fuera a esas horas. Pero a él poco le importaba, ya no tenía donde ir, sus padres habían sido asesinados un día antes.

La apariencia de la persona era tan misteriosa que le hizo pensar por un momento que aquel hombre o mujer era el asesino de sus padres. Cosa probable. Quizás la razón por la que aquella figura estuviera cerca de su barrio podría significar que viene por él. Empezó a asustarse, y a darse cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de la figura. ¿Debería retroceder o seguir avanzando? El chico optó por dejar de caminar y contemplar con mayor detalle a la persona.

Era enigmática, la capucha que llevaba no dejaba ver bien la forma de la cabeza. La túnica, ceñida a la cintura por una especie de cinturón hacía pasar desapercibido el género de la figura misteriosa, mas habían detalles que indicaba a un hombre, su postura, por ejemplo.

La figura comenzó a moverse, directo hacia el chico.

Éste demoró unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de su situación. Un sospechoso desconocido se acercaba cada vez más velozmente, sin ninguna razón aparente.

El chico comenzó a desesperarse. Corrió por las calles más rápido de lo que podían dar sus delgadas piernas. Se puso su capucha encima para poder camuflarse sin éxito entre unos matorrales, no veía otra manera. El chico pudo sentir otra presencia, una distinta a la del sospechoso. Ralentizó el paso para luego descubrir que el encapuchado no lo seguía a él, sino a una persona que no pudo distinguir. Aquella persona llevaba un traje oscuro, y de su cuerpo, más exactamente de su cuello, salía un collar con una cruz roja. El chico recordó haber visto esa cruz antes, pero no recordaba donde. El sospechoso lo había asesinado.

Era la primera vez que Daniel presenciaba un asesinato. El de sus padres no lo vio, cuando llegó a casa después de la escuela encontró la casa desordenada, y a sus padres en el sillón, con muestras claras de haber sido asesinados. La sangre brotaba del cuerpo como un rio lento y pausado. Lentamente, el asesino quitó lo que parecía una un cuchillo que salía de su ropa, que luego se retrajo, ocultándose dentro de un guantelete en su manga. El asesino dirigió la vista hacia Daniel, este, aterrado por haber presenciado un la muerte de una persona, se quedó parado y boquiabierto, mientras que el asesino se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Mientras que Daniel se reincorporaba a la realidad, se dio cuenta de lo armado que iba, y también pudo notar una parte de su rostro, y sus ojos, de un color verdoso, que reflejaban la luz de la luna.

—Tranquilo—habló el asesino tranquilamente, esto en parte molestó a Daniel, ¿Cómo podría hablar así luego de matar a una persona?— Soy… más bien, "era" amigo de tu padre—dijo finalmente el asesino.

—No…No lo creo, mi…mi padre no se relacionaría con un loco asesino como tú. —dijo Daniel, con un tono que marcaba un miedo constante en sus palabras.

—Sé que, por mi aspecto, parezco de temer, pero, tranquilo, desde ahora estarás en buenas manos—afirmó el asesino, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el adolescente con un tono altanero.

—Desde ahora serás parte de la Orden de los Asesinos.

No podía creerlo, ¿Asesinos?, era increíble que le propusieran eso, era imposible aceptar aquella demanda. Él, que ni siquiera había matado la más insignificante mosca, formando parte de una "orden de los asesinos". Era simplemente ridículo.

—La respuesta es no. —negó Daniel con un tono cortante.

—No era una pregunta, ya está decidido, tú padre dijo que después de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños te convertirías en un asesino.

— ¡PERO SI TENGO CATORCE AÑOS!

—Así es, pero, con la muerte de tu padre, tuvimos que acelerar un poco las cosas…

— ¿¡Un poco!? ¡Son cuatro años!

—Veo que te estás tomando un poco mejor el hecho de volverte un asesino…

—De eso nada, no pienso hacerlo. —Daniel negó rotundamente— Por más que… mi padre haya querido que yo fuese un asesino…Es más, ¿Por qué él querría que su hijo se convirtiese en uno?

—Es porque él era uno.

—No lo creo. —Negó nuevamente—Es imposible.

— ¿Conque no lo crees? Pues créelo chico, tu padre era un Asesino, de los mejores, de hecho, era mi mentor, si supieras a cuantos templarios ha matado…

Daniel no prestó atención… "Templarios", de ahí salió esa cruz, era el símbolo de los caballeros templarios, lo vio en su libro de historia.

—Eh, ¿Daniel?

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tu padre me lo dijo.

—Imposible—Aseguraba Daniel—Es imposible que mi padre haya sido un asesino. Él siempre me cuidó, siempre estuvo conmigo, no creo que haya podido salir sin que mi madre se enterase, sin que yo me enterara.

—Ambos, tu madre y tu padre eran asesinos, retirados, pero eran asesinos de todas formas. Si no quieres creerme te lo mostraré. —Dicho esto el asesino sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía una placa octagonal con un agujero en el centro— Bonito, ¿verdad?, desde que Altaïr usó uno los hemos utilizado para grabar nuestras memorias.

— ¿Alta…qué? —preguntó Daniel, no entendía nada.

—Altaïr, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad…Uno de los mayores asesinos que pisó este mundo, y uno de los más sabios.

Daniel no comprendía como podían estar tan orgullosos de sus actos, matar gente, era algo inconcebible. Daniel tomó extrañado el objeto que tenía el asesino en la mano, que empezó a emitir rayos de luz dorados.

— ¿Qué…qué está pasando?

—Sólo espera.

Daniel veía todo blanco, hasta que luego de unos segundos se encontró en un evento pasado, sólo que lo vivía con los ojos de su padre.

—Tiene sus ojos…—decía tiernamente su madre.

—Y su cabello, mentora. —Aseguró con una voz un tanto más joven el mismo asesino que le estaba hablando momentos atrás. —Servirá tan bien al credo como su padre.

—Creo que es muy pronto para decidir si servirá o no a la orden…Es nuestro hijo del que estamos hablando, Sara. —Daniel pensó que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que dijo el asesino minutos atrás, ¿Qué acaso no había dicho que su padre lo quería en la orden?

—Bien sabes que corre peligro por el simple hecho de ser hijo de dos mentores asesinos. Si no lo entrenamos como tal, podría terminar muerto, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

—Tiene razón. —Apoyó el asesino.

—Está bien…—esto desconcertó a Daniel, ¿Tan rápido cambiaría de parecer sobre su futuro? ¿Por qué deberían decidir su futuro?

—Fred… creo que hay alguien espiándonos…—advirtió Sara, apuntando sigilosamente a la ventana.

—Templarios…—tan ágil y rápido como un rayo, Fred desenvainó su espada adornada con detalles dorados y se dirigió a la ventana. El templario no tuvo tiempo para escapar y sólo pudo presenciar como Fred rompía la ventana con su espada y atravesaba su abdomen.

—Es… muy tarde…he advertido…a los templarios… sobre tu hijo…—el templario escupió sangre sobre la hoja de la espada de Fred.

—Imposible, no había nadie más. —Negó Fred, enterrando aún más su espada en el cuerpo del templario.

—Tenemos…comunicadores… y un satélite… podemos comunicarnos con cualquier hermano en… cualquier parte del mundo. — La sangre que brotaba de su herida se hacía más notoria. —El único destino… que le espera a tu descendencia… es la muerte.

—Como el de todos. Descansa en paz, bastardo. —Fred, luego de rematar al templario se notaba preocupado, su hijo estaba en peligro. —Será un asesino. —Con un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Cómo dices?—preguntaba Sara, con un tono tranquilo.

—Será un asesino, no cualquiera, el mejor. Mejor que Altaïr y Ezio juntos. —Decía el mentor con una voz seca.

—Te ves entusiasmado, ¿Eh?—dijo el joven asesino—hace menos de cinco minutos te negabas completamente a la idea.

—La orden se está debilitando, aunque no lo notes. Yo también me estoy deteriorando…cuando muramos, ¿Quién cuidará de él? Si los gran maestres templarios mandan a sus mensajeros y súbditos a matarlo, ¿Qué mandarán después? Ni tú podrás contra todos.

El silencio se hizo parte de la habitación. Sara sabía que su pareja tenía razón, sentía como los templarios ganaban más apoyo, y que en cada misión perdían más asesinos que antes.

—Si llega a pasarnos algo deberás instruirlo…—la memoria terminó en ese instante.

—No creas que de los típicos asesinos depravados y psicópatas, te estás haciendo una mala imagen—el asesino intentaba explicarle a Daniel—veras, nosotros trabajamos por un bien común, no por problemas mentales como los asesinos seriales, nosotros planeamos a quien matar, no vamos por las calles matando templarios a diestra y siniestra, ni matamos gente inocente, nuestro "credo" y sus reglas nos lo impide.

— ¿Y cuál ese dichoso credo y sus reglas?—preguntó Daniel.

—"Nada es verdad, todo está permitido"

—Eso es una contradicción—dijo Daniel después de pensar acerca de la frase.

—Ya lo entenderás…bien, las reglas son tres. No comprometer a la hermandad, apartar tu hoja de la carne inocente, mantener la discreción ante todo.

—Bien, eso tiene más sentido…—luego de unos minutos. —Está bien, cumpliré la… la voluntad de mi padre.

—Entonces acompáñame, novicio—dijo el asesino. —Iremos por los tejados.

— ¿Cómo me…? No importa, pero, ¿en serio crees que podré subir hasta allí?

— ¡De seguro heredaste la habilidad para escalar de tu padre! ¡Vamos!

Difícilmente Daniel pudo escalar hasta el tejado, nunca lo había hecho pero… le resultaba familiar. Una vez en el tejado comenzó a correr torpemente siguiendo al asesino de pies ágiles y certeros, como sabiendo de memoria donde pisar. Daniel tropezó un par de veces pero lograron llegar ilesos hasta un bosque, Daniel se limitó a seguir en silencio al asesino.

—El bosque está muy silencioso, ¿no crees?

Daniel asintió distraído, le resultaba familiar, su padre le llevó a acampar a un claro cerca de ahí, hasta pudo reconocer las marcas que dejó en los troncos de los árboles.

—Llegamos—dijo el asesino con un tono de satisfacción—Espera. No estamos solos.

Una figura mejor esculpida salió de entre las sombras de los árboles, aplaudiendo.

—Bravo, Quentin, bravo, bonita forma de acabar con mis empleados, un golpe certero justo en el cuello, es lo tuyo, ¿no?

—César… ¿cómo nos encontraste?—preguntó Quentin el asesino frunciendo el ceño dentro de la capucha.

—Gracias a la información que nos entregó amablemente Frederich y su esposa pudimos desarrollar esa asombrosa habilidad. ¿Cómo le llaman? ¿Ojos del halcón?...—dijo César con un notorio sarcasmo, haciendo énfasis en "amablemente".

—Es vista de águila. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó con un tono molesto.

—Al chico. Nos ayudaría mucho en la orden del Temple.

—El chico ya decidió irse con nosotros, César.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado, Quentin, quiero al chico.

—Ven por él—le retó.

Inmediatamente, Quentin activó su hoja oculta, dispuesto a acertar un golpe directo en el pecho. César, sereno desde el principio, se limitó a recibir el golpe. Quentin se detuvo en el último momento.

— ¿Por qué no te defiendes?—cuestionó indignado la posición de César. — ¿Quieres morir?

—Oh Quentin, sé de antemano que no lo harías. No te atreverías ni siquiera a rasgar mi piel.

— ¿Seguro?—Quentin se acercó más aún.

—Seguro. —Respondió confiado César, mientras apartaba la mano con la que Quentin "quería" atacarle. —No dañarías a tu propio hermano.

Daniel se sorprendió un poco. ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué su hermano sería tan diferente?

—Uh, Quentin…—Daniel llamó su atención tímidamente.

—Vaya chico, ¡hablas!—vociferó César fingiendo sorpresa.

Daniel se sintió cohibido por el simple hecho de que César le dirigió la palabra. Daniel se desplazó un paso más atrás, y pisó un interruptor escondido en el suelo.

—Oh no…—La expresión de Quentin pasó de enojo a preocupación, el chico acababa de activar el interruptor que abría la compuerta hacia la guarida de los asesinos.

—Parece que el chico es más listo de lo que parece, Quentin, no quiero importunar, ¡_au revoir_!—despidiéndose burlescamente, César se abrió paso entre los árboles. Sus pasos, apenas audibles, se mezclaban por el sonido de las hojas agitadas por la brisa.

—Bueno, Daniel, creo que ya conoces la entrada la guarida. ¡Bienvenido!—luego de la corta bienvenida, Quentin se dispuso a ingresar por una escalera de caracol a la guarida. Daniel lo siguió. Esta vez mucho más seguro. Se había hecho a la idea de convertirse en un asesino.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado n_n.<p>

Más bien, es el prólogo, estoy abierto críticas y consejos, de preferencia constructivos xD, cualquier cosa me puede ayudar a seguir con esta historia... Espero que no les moleste el uso de OC's. Sin más que decir dejo un **Disclaimer**.

**Los personajes como "Ezio Auditore" "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad" y demás son propiedad de Ubisoft.**

**Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

Y recuerden dejar un review e_e sólo tienen que bajarle un poquito encontrarán el botón :3


	2. Capítulo Uno: La Cita

**Capítulo Uno: La Cita**

* * *

><p>Wow—expresó sorprendido Daniel— ¿Esta es la guarida de asesinos?<p>

Sí, pero de este distrito—respondió Quentin sin mirar al chico. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Daniel estaba asombrado por la cantidad de armas, cuadros, libros y armaduras (como un niño en una dulcería) en lo que parecía el salón central de la guarida. La guarida era, desde fuera era una iglesia en ruinas al interior del bosque. Pero activando un interruptor se habría una escalera de caracol. La guarida (o al menos el salón central) estaba iluminada por un tragaluz que por lo que Daniel pensaba, provenía directamente la luz. Lo cierto es que estaba formado por un sistema de espejos, según le explicó Quentin. "Dejar un boquete abierto en medio de las ruinas sería muy notorio para una guarida secreta" le recordó decir "La luz viene de la montaña y se refleja en una serie de espejos, el tragaluz es mera decoración".

—Espera—pensó Daniel—Si ya se está reflejando la luz… ¡Significa que está amaneciendo! Rayos…

—Tranquilo—lo calmó Quentin—no debes preocuparte de la escuela.

—No, no es eso, es que… quedé de hablar con una amiga y… —un tono rojizo se empezaba a notar en las mejillas del chico.

— ¡No se hable más!—gritó Quentin. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, sacó un par de llaves del bolsillo y apuntó a lo que parecía una simple pared con un cuadro. La pared comenzó a temblar y a soltar una buena cantidad de polvo, tan grande que Daniel tosió tres veces seguidas. —Lo siento… no la usamos mucho… lleva al exterior de una forma sencilla. Normalmente y como práctica, trepamos los muros hasta la superficie, pero como eres aún inexperto…

Daniel dirigió una mirada furtiva a Quentin, estaba perdiendo bastante tiempo explicando por qué no usaba esa salida, que, por cierto, aún no se abría del todo cuando se quedó atascada.

—Bah, con eso bastará.

Quentin y Daniel subieron por una escalera empinada. Daniel pudo comprender por qué no usaban tanto esa salida cuando Quentin casi se cayó cinco veces tratando de apagar las antorchas. "Si no las apagamos alguien podría notar este lugar". Parecían que querían poner la discreción ante todo, a Daniel le pareció un poco excesivo, aunque lo dijeran las reglas.

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo Quentin algo cansado. A Daniel le dolía el costado y comenzó a sudar, si llegaba a su "cita" así, probablemente ahuyentaría a la chica, y Quentin no se quedaba atrás.

Quentin y Daniel se encontraban cercanos al claro en el bosque. Ahora, en vez del sonido del follaje, se podía apreciar el cante de aves. Diversos tonos y frecuencias de trinar de las aves se mezclaban con el olor de una mañana veraniega… y el sudor de ambos.

Con el último escalón subido solo faltaba ir al lugar de encuentro. Daniel le preguntó a Quentin si había algún pasadizo o atajo para llegar a la cafetería donde se supone estaría la chica

No…que yo sepa, no hay ningún pasadizo que llegue a ese lugar...—el ánimo del chico empezaba a decaer—Pero si te importa mucho… podríamos usar la motocicleta.

Una motocicleta. Era una de las cosas a las que más temía Daniel, de pequeño, lo habían subido sin previo aviso mientras que jugaba con legos y las cosas no término muy bien que digamos...

—B…Bien, las motocicleta será—se le notaba un nerviosismo en la voz.

Quentin tardó poco más de dos minutos en buscar y llevar la motocicleta al claro.

—Hace tiempo que no la usamos—declaró buscando un paño con el cual sacar el polvo de la motocicleta—Normalmente…

—Sí, sí, vamos por los tejados—le cortó abruptamente Daniel, a él le parecía que Quentin presumía de sus habilidades de alguna forma.

—Perdón…—se retractó.

—Eh, Quentin, tengo una pregunta… siempre hablas de un "nosotros", pero, no he visto ni escuchado a nadie más en la guarida.

—Ah, sí. Murieron. —De repente, los cantos de los pájaros cesaron, dejando detrás un silencio más que incómodo, Quentin había pronunciado esas palabras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — ¿A qué viene esas cara, Daniel? Lamento sus muertes, sí, pero ellos mismos sabían que corrían ese riesgo al pertenecer a la orden. Murieron como héroes de nuestra causa.

Daniel decidió no seguir escuchando, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa vida. Decidió ir callado hacia la motocicleta, que era de un color negro con detalles azul oscuro, para Daniel, carecía de estilo. Finalmente se subió después de Quentin, Daniel no sabía manejar una motocicleta.

—Eh, ¿No se ve un poco raro que yo vaya sujetando tu abdomen en una motocicleta? Y ni hablar de tu...eh… ¿Capa?

—Túnica—Le corrigió Quentin. —Tienes razón. Ataño, la hermandad usaba estas túnicas y capuchas para camuflarse con los monjes, pero ahora, no nos sirve de mucho a la luz del día, por tradición las usamos, pero ahora preferimos la noche para actuar.

—Ajá… ¿Y lo de sujetarse también lo hacían hace tiempo?

—Eh, tomaremos un atajo

Finalmente Quentin encendió la motocicleta y condujo por un sendero entre los árboles, que cada vez que hacían más y más frondosos. Daniel ya se había sido golpeado por tres ramas y media. El motor sonaba bastante fuerte, y tenía señales de una posible avería, se notaba el desuso del que hablaba Quentin.

Daniel se empezó a preocupar de su integridad física cuando se rasguñó la pierna con una espina.

— ¿¡Podrías ir más lento!?—gritó Daniel.

— ¡NO TE OIGO!—El motor no sonaba tan fuerte…

—Oh, ¡Sí que lo haces, déjame aquí!

— No pued…

La frondosa vegetación fue dejada atrás por un cielo casi completamente azul, el bosque terminó en un acantilado. Daniel gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía morir hoy, no sin ver primero a Alice.

Alice era, como decirlo, el amor platónico de Daniel, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela, no podían evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, para encontrarse nuevamente. Era imposible para Daniel (y muchos otros) no ver los ojos verdes de Alice, que combinaban de manera perfecta con sus pecas y su cabello rojo. Alice y Daniel iban al taller de música juntos, aunque no se dirigían mucho la palabra, levantaban los estuches de sus instrumentos y de inmediato sabían que debían dirigirse al salón del taller.

No podía morir sin escucharla tocar una vez más.

Para su suerte, Quentin sabía lo que hacía, o eso aparentaba, "WUHUU" decía, acompañado de una risa. Daniel fijó la vista en una rampa, ahora entendía por qué iba tan rápido, necesitaba la velocidad adecuada para caer en la rampa, miró hacia atrás y vio una rampa similar en el acantilado.

Daniel y Quentin aterrizaron fuertemente sobre la rampa, a la motocicleta le hacía falta _un poco _de suspensión.

— ¡POR POCO NOS MATAS!

— No le daría ese placer a los templarios—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—Ya casi llegamos. —En efecto, estaban a una cuadra de la cafetería "_pain et cirque_"*_, _que cambiaría próximamente el nombre por uno menos arcaico. —Aquí acaba el bosque, te dejo, si necesitas algo te daré mi tarjeta, en realidad es de unas oficinas que nos ayudan en secreto, debes decirles un código, deja que lo escriba. —aclaró Quentin.

Mientras que Quentin trataba de acordarse del código, Daniel oyó un ruido que provenía de la calle a su izquierda, era el sonido de un Violín. "¿Podría ser Alice?" Se preguntaba, "No" se decía a sí mismo, "No toca así de bien" pero, podría haber mejorado.

—El código es Maple122

— ¿Por qué maple?

—Eh, estamos cerca de Canadá—No era cierto.

—Ajá… Adiós, debo irme.

—Cuídate, tu padre me mataría si te ocurriera algo.

Por mera curiosidad Daniel se acercó hacia la fuente del sonido, lo condujo hacia lo que parecía un pequeño jardín público al que apenas le llegaba la luz del sol.

Y ahí estaba sentada ella. Su cabello ni tan largo ni tan corto descansaba sobre la tabla armónica del violín de pícea* barnizado. Mientras que movía lenta y armoniosamente el arco sobre las cuerdas, con los ojos cerrados y oídos atentos al sonido. Una melodía preciosa.

— ¡Ah!—Alice dejó de tocar abruptamente— ¿Por qué siempre fallo en esa parte?—pensaba ella en voz alta.

—Ho…Hola, Alice, ¿Llego en mal momento?—preguntó Daniel, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo. Hubo un silencio largo, Alice miraba extrañada a Daniel, como si hubiese olvidado que alguna vez existió.

— ¿Daniel?—Preguntó—Perdón, es que no llegabas y decidí practicar—Alice guardó el violín con cuidado en su estuche negro— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?—Daniel permaneció callado, siempre lo estaba, la última vez que Alice le dirigió la palabra fue hace mes y medio, y sólo le preguntó si podía correr un amplificador. — ¿Fue horrible cierto? Cada vez estoy empeorando, ¿sabes? Yo…

—Fue hermoso.

— ¿En serio? Bueno… he estado practicando y…

— ¿Podrías volver a tocar?—le pidió Daniel, perdido en los verdes ojos de la chica.

—Claro, sólo déjame sacarlo de nuevo, la compuse yo, y aun así sigo teniendo fallos—explicó

"¿Componía?, nunca lo demostró en el taller, sólo se limitaba a interpretar a otros", pensó Daniel. Alice sacó del estuche que dejó a medio cerrar cuando vio a Daniel, lo hizo con cuidado, por alguna razón trataba a su instrumento con cariño, mientras que Daniel… bueno, su guitarra no es la mejor cuidada.

—Tenla—dijo Alice entregándole una partitura con dibujitos a los lados y notas un poco "deformes"—creo que ya la tengo grabada en mi mente, tenla, así sabrás si me equivoco.

Y Alice tocó. Tocó con perfección cada una de las notas que ella puso sobre el pentagrama, tocó con su alma desde la primera nota hasta la última, el sonido resonaba en los muros alrededor de ellos. Partes tranquilas y lentas, partes endemoniadamente rápidas, fueron aproximadamente 4 minutos de sentimiento, Daniel se limitó a escuchar, no a oír, a escuchar.

La música cesó, Alice miró a Daniel y dijo.

—No sé qué nombre ponerle aun, quizá un café después de tocar me podría dar alguna idea. ¿Vamos a _café de l'Europe_?—Sugirió con un fingido acento francés. Al parecer era la misma cafetería "_pain et cirque_"

— ¿Ya le cambiaron el nombre?—preguntó él

—Hace dos días—respondió Alice.

Caminaron una cuadra hacia la cafetería, que de europea no tenía nada, pero era un ambiente cálido, bueno para la conversación.

—Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Además de… ya sabes, componer y eso—preguntó él tímidamente.

—Pues… pasar aburridas horas de "entretención familiar" con mis padres, ¿Cómo están los tuyos?—preguntó ella.

—Pues…

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh… trágicamente, fallecieron hace unos días…

—Oh no, lo siento…no sabía…no quería…—trató de excusarse Alice.

—Tranquila, no es nada— ¿No lo era?—Bueno, si es algo, pero… creo que ya me hice a la idea, ya me lamenté lo suficiente, no creo que ellos quisieran que estuviera triste o algo así

Lentamente la conversación fue muriendo con temas banales como "¿Y tu perro cómo está?" y "¿Qué tipo de café te gusta?", eso hasta que luego de 10 minutos la mesera los atendió.

Llevaba una camisa negra, un delantal negro y una placa con su nombre, "Lottie", diminutivo de Charlotte, pensó Daniel. Traía en sus manos una libreta pequeña y un lápiz, y tenía el pelo tomado en una especie de tomate mal hecho.

— ¿Qué van a pedir?—dijo la mesera con un tono un tanto altanero.

— Un cappuccino, por favor.

— ¿Pequeño, mediano o grande?

— Mediano—respondió Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y usted joven?— ¿"Joven"? Ella no aparentaba más de 19 años…

—También. —Respondió Daniel

— ¿Algo más?

—Dos _croissants_.*—pidió Daniel, hace una año investigó los gustos culinarios de Alice de una manera de la que no podría estar orgulloso.

La mesera se alejó y caminó hacia otra mesa, luego se escuchó

— ¡LA PROMO SEIS PA' LA MESA TRE'!

Esa era "Lottie". Esa era su mesa.

Daniel no aguantó la risa, tampoco pudo Alice, luego ambos suspiraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué…?

Platicaron de música, mayoritariamente de las cosas graciosas (y a veces asquerosas) que ocurrieron en el taller.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando Bob no podía tocar su oboe?

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenía baba?

— ¡Exacto!, Vi como caían una por una las gotas de baba, fue algo asqueroso, no volví a beber ningún liquido en 2 días.

—Eso pensé, hasta se veían las gotitas—dijo Alice, y ambos rieron.

—Ah, quiero volver al taller, pero comenzarán las vacaciones de verano y saldré lejos con mí…familia. —Alice dudaba sobre decir la palabra "Familia" luego de lo que dijo Daniel.

— ¿Hacia dónde?—preguntó él, mientras que "Lottie" apareció con una bandeja en la que habían dos _croissants_ y dos vasos medianos—Gracias—dijo Daniel.

—Una especie de seminario al que irá mi… papá—de nuevo dudaba—Dice que no estaría segura sola. Pero podría quedarme perfectamente con Dorothy y su hija. —argumentaba Alice. Dorothy era la sirvienta de su familia, famosa por ganar la lotería y seguir trabajando con la familia Cooper.

— ¿Te llevas bien con su hija?

—No he hablado mucho con ella, pero dice que toco bien…sabe tocar también… y me cae bien, Jean es una buena opción con la cual pasar el verano. —Dijo Alice entre sorbos a su vaso de café, ya llevaba casi la mitad.

"Ojala lo fuera yo también" pensó el chico

—Estos vasos son muy pequeños, ¿no crees?

—Eh…sí…oye—dijo Daniel cambiando de tema—Me preguntaba si podríamos…vernos mañana

— ¿Para?—dijo mascando una parte de su _croissant_.

— Eh… para… eh—Daniel llevaba diciendo "Eh" casi media hora, todo un récord. — ¡Conversar!...sobre tu…eh, ¡Tu canción!—sin duda Daniel era el mejor en eso de titubear.

— ¿Es una cita?

— ¿Lo es? Digo, si tú quieres…

—Es una cita. —dijo con una sonrisa, quizá para ella podría ser un encuentro cualquiera, pero para Daniel, que por cierto, estaba tan rojo como un tomate, sería el mejor momento de su vida. — ¿A qué hora?

— A las seis de la tarde, aquí mismo.

—Pues aquí estaré. —Acto seguido vibró su teléfono, Alice lo miró y la sonrisa en su cara cambió a una mueca de preocupación. —Lo siento, debo irme, ten, para la cuenta.

—No hay problema, yo la pago, ¿Vendrás mañana?

— Dije que aquí estaré, ¿No?, Bueno… adiós, hay algo muy urgente que debo atender ahora mismo.

Alice partió casi corriendo hacia su casa (más bien, mansión), que, por suerte, le quedaba a dos cuadras de la cafetería, al menos una parte de la mansión. Daniel no había tocado su orden, pero cuando Alice desapareció de su vista le entraron ganas de comer todo lo que le pusieran en frente. Bebió su cappuccino, ahora tibio, y terminó su _croissant_ de dos mordiscos. Alice solo dejo la mitad de ambos.

— El mejor. Día. De. Mi. Vida—dijo para sí mismo, luego pidió la cuenta y se fue, llamó al número que le dijo Quentin, que, en efecto, lo envió con un operador, no sabía cómo decirle el código, o si sólo había que preguntarle, pero dijo "Maple122" y lo comunicó con Quentin, el cual respondió al segundo tono.

—Habla Quentin… por Dios, Daniel, suenas como si hubieses tenido una cita con tu enamorada, oh, espera, eso pasó.

—Eres tan gracioso Quentin… necesito que… me vengas a buscar.

—Ahora no puedo, estoy escondiéndome de los guardias de la mansión Cooper.

¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! se repetía mentalmente Daniel

—Acabo de herir a Robert Cooper, pero los guardias llegaron en un santiamén, eran demasiados, me escabullí como pude.

"Por eso se fue Alice tan deprisa. Por dios, qué hiciste Quentin" pensaba Daniel desesperado.

El aire se ponía cada vez más frío, mientras que Daniel pensaba que si Quentin trató de matar al padre de Alice, qué lo detendría para asesinar también a ella… Debía explicarle de inmediato.

— ¿Pasa algo?, Estás muy callado.

— ¿Cómo cuánto te demorarías en llegar?

— Unos… 5 minutos… espera, están cerca, debo…—la llamada se cortó, se oía bastante apurado. Daniel miró alrededor, la oscuridad iba tomando la delantera y los postes de luz empezaban a hacerle frente. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión, podía ver un poco las luces de algunas linternas y ladridos de los pitbull que protegían la casa.

Y a Alice buscando al asesino en el jardín.

* * *

><p>Eh…bueno, ya han pasado más de dos semanas y no he actualizado, no tengo excusa, sólo flojera xDD, aunque salí de vacaciones por una semana y eso, creo que ya tengo armada la historia en mi cabeza y pues, quería llegar a las tres mil palabras en este capítulo pero no aguantaba las ganas de subirlo para complacer a único seguidor del fic xD, y eso, seguiré actualizando, pronto terminaré unos dibujos para que puedan hacerse una idea de los personajes ya que no soy el mejor describiendo :c en el próximo capítulo pondré un link a mi Deviant Art.<p>

Para los que no sepan algunas palabras (lo cual me parece raro) pues dejaré un pequeño glosario al final de cada capítulo

*_**Pícea**__:_ Un tipo de árbol cuya madera se usa en la fabricación de violines, guitarras, etc. c:

*_**Pain et Cirque**__: _La versión francesa de la expresión en latín (:^T) Panem(O panis) et Circenses, que pues significa « pan y circo », que se refiere a "Tranquilizar a las masas dándoles **pan y entretenimiento**".

_*__**Croissant**__: _un tipo de "postre" conocido como Media Luna en algunas partes, tiene…pues forma de media luna, ¿No xD? Es dulce :3

Eso, pueden dejar sus reviews, consejos, ideas, o preguntas c: .


End file.
